


Classic

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Classic

Clint and Natasha have been best friends since childhood. But Clint has been secretly in love with her. But then Natasha gets a boyfriend, so on the advice of his friend Tony, Clint decides to move on. The best friends start drifting away.


End file.
